


Pretty Boys in Pretty 'Fits

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC 4 Nero, DMC 5 Vergil, Dadson, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, pussy!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Vergil makes Nero put on an embarrassingly erotic outfit, but in the end, Nero ends up enjoying himself too.5V4NVerNerodadsonbday gift for Milo!
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VerNero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Pretty Boys in Pretty 'Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteaMiLKy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteaMiLKy/gifts).



> sorry it's quick but i know u like smut so happy bday lol
> 
> [this is the outfit](https://ibb.co/48B0T2j) i referenced lol

Nero steps out from behind the privacy screen, his cheeks stained pink and his devil bringer tugging down the short skirt over his thighs. It barely fits over his bony hips and rides slightly up on his waist as he walks toward his father with his face turned away. The cold air of the bedroom chills his exposed stomach and back, making him shiver and become acutely aware of his hardening nipples that are no doubt visible through the navy-blue cropped shirt that completes his outfit.

He stops in front of Vergil and clears his throat. The devil bringer leaves its post to tug at the snap-on collar around his neck, tightening more as he swallows. “There,” he growls. “I put it on. Can I get out of it now?”

He only looks up when Vergil chuckles and stills at the flash of lightning blue in his father’s eyes. Vergil leans forward in his chair to run his hand along Nero’s thigh and up his skirt, grabbing a good hold of his ass as he pulls his son closer. Nero bites his lip as Vergil leaves kisses all over his stomach, scrunching up the crop top when he hungers for more skin.

Nero tucks his hair behind his ear. He winces when Vergil begins to bite and drag his teeth all over his skin, leaving reddening lines in their wake until he goes back to the hips and bites down hard enough to draw blood. Nero whines and bucks forward. He’s suddenly pulled into Vergil’s lap, feeling one hand yank him by the hair and another slip further up his skirt; Vergil’s fingers start to tease his wet pussy until they’re coated in his essence. He doesn’t give Nero the time to moan as he captures his son in a breathless kiss, the heat of Nero’s cheeks warming both their faces. Nero’s devil bringer glows bright as it clutches onto Vergil’s shoulder, squeezing and scratching yet being careful not to tear his father’s coat.

Vergil tells him, “Good boy,” and unzips his pants. Nero’s vision is blurry, but he holds his father’s gaze as he lets the man guide his body as he wishes. Nero exhales slowly as he sinks easily down onto Vergil’s cock, feeling its girth stretch him out in just the perfect way. He moans and leans forward, begging Vergil in silent whispers, but his father tuts and tightens his hold on Nero’s thighs.

“You can take care of yourself, can’t you?” he asks.

Nero growls, the dormant demonic lust inside him turning violent; but instead of clawing his father’s face off he lifts his body and starts riding Vergil’s cock. His gasps are quick and quiet with every movement he makes as he exerts all his energy to keep his pussy full of that cock he loves so much, the one that made him and fucks him until he’s stupid and weak and still begging for more.

“Father!” he moans. He hugs Vergil’s neck as a desperate plea. He feels Vergil smirk against his shoulder before his body is lifted completely midair - while still inside him, Vergil lays Nero gently on the bed and takes his claim; blood gushes out of Nero’s neck as he is bitten and fucked relentlessly. Vergil’s pounding him so hard his eyes roll back and the skirt gets hiked up to put him fully on display; and his father, oh so loving, leans back to lick his bloodstained lips, a beautiful sight that Nero nearly misses. And then Vergil hikes Nero’s leg up on his shoulder and with his other hand, thumbs at his clit; Nero screams and arches his back, moaning, rolling his hips and feeling so full of Vergil - of his father - that he cries out his name and comes on his cock, tears prickling his eyes as Vergil keeps going.

It’s a few more hard thrusts before Vergil comes, pushing his cock deep inside Nero to fill his son with his seed. Nero’s still shaking and shivering from his orgasm, his deliciously full pussy twitching around Vergil who’s quite content to stay where he is.

He laps at the wound on Nero’s neck and seals it with a kiss, then moves to Nero’s face and licks away the tears. He gives his sweet Nero a chaste peck and combs his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair.

“Good boy,” he says again, and it’s the last thing Nero hears before he passes out.


End file.
